


Rainbow Veins

by Soul4Sale



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro couldn’t be happier to be on a slip-n-slide made of rainbows and licorice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Veins

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been dying for some shorter prompts, things I could churn out quickly so that I don’t feel too overwhelmed by plot-making (I’ve been having a bit of a hard time, sorry, guys), and this sort of… Struck me, I guess. It’s fun, writing about Pyroland. ouo
> 
> Prompt: Write about falling through a pool of blood... without using horror. - angelStained on Deviantart

It couldn’t have been funnier when the strange, very large-headed baby squealed suddenly, and seemed to just shed a wall of rainbows that pooled against the beige cobblestones. Having not anticipated just how slippery these rainbows were, he found himself falling, sliding down a sudden shift from stone to plastic, and nearly taking a leap into a larger lake of rainbows. It felt slick and hot, even through the suit he wore, and he had vague thoughts to smear it over his bare skin, to recline into this pool and float around for an hour or two. 

All wind suddenly knocked from his lungs, the RED Pyro blinked at the laughing cherub in a baseball cap that had landed on him, some errant, vibrant liquid nearly dancing down his cheeks. Oh, he just looked so _happy_! Crushing him in a nearly spine-snapping hug, he rolled over so that the small, blue-shirted creature lay beneath him, the multicolored water somehow thinner and more pale against those light-skinned cheeks. With a happy, muffled exclamation, he pulled from his pocket a rather large cut of meat, at the sight of which the little Scout seemed overjoyed. 

That was a little strange, though, that he took just a single bite before more pretty prisms spilled forth, just as liquid but much brighter than those they were already laying in. Tilting his head, the Pyro watched as he stopped moving, too full to even _think_ about it, before sitting up and clapping. This was such glorious fun! He couldn’t just keep this all to himself, now, could he? Another precious little friend was floating not too far away, waving and grinning at him! What a delightful swim they would have! Maybe, they could even have a splash fight, or play Chicken!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… That was definitely a little different than usual. xD I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
